A Knight's Honor
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Zelda and her bodyguard Meta Knight stand their ground against Ganondorf, who yet again tries to take over Hyrule. But before they can put an end to his plans the warlock escapes the battle by opening up a portal of darkness. And so time passes in peace, however when the princess goes to the Mushroom Kingdom she learns something that could change everything forever. (AUish setting)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so here is yet another new story that I will be working on. But before I get into the plot summary here are all of the pairings that will be featured in this story. (just trying to make it easier for everyone instead of having to go to my profile page to find them) They are Ganondorf x Peach, Mewtwo x Samus Aran, Bowser x Wii Fit Trainer, Lucario x Robin, Fox x Lucina, and finally Meta Knight x Zelda. Also since this story (along with three other ones) are in a AUish setting (sort of) Meta Knight is going to be an anthro wolf. Anyway here is the plot summary for this story.**

 **Ganondorf tries yet again to take over Hyrule. And he is yet again his plans are stopped by Zelda and her bodyguard Meta Knight. But before the finishing blow can be put to him the warlock uses a portal spell to teleport away from Hryule. Once this is done peace returns to the land. But when Zelda and Meta Knight leave to go to the Mushroom Kingdom they find out something that may change the fate of that kingdom forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

A Knight's Honor

Chapter 1

The rumbling sound of thunder could be heard off in the far distance as Zelda stood behind her bodyguard Meta Knight, who had his sword in hand while the Dark Lord Ganondorf also held the sword of light in his right hand. Which he had taken after killing one of the sages who had attempted to execute him. "Meta Knight, please be careful for Ganondorf is not an enemy to take lightly in battle."

"Do not worry Your Highness, I have heard of Ganondorf and I am aware of what he is capable of. But as long as you are safe then I care not what happens to me." The blue furred wolf reassured the Hylian woman before he ran towards the Gerudo warrior.

The noblewoman watched as the blade each warrior was carrying clashed into one another. And while they glared at one another a smirk spread across Ganondorf's face when he said, "That was quite the noble statement you made there. But it won't help you since I know that your sword uses dark magic. And unfortunately for you I cannot be wounded by that type of msgic."

"We'll see about that, cur!" The yellow eyed wolf shot back, before he used his cape to vanish out of sight.

Doing this had caught Ganondorf off guard as he looked around at his surroundings in an attempt to find the lupine swordsman. Upon realizing that he was nowhere in sight the Gerudo looked over at Zelda and mockingly said, "Well, it seems your knight has left you to die. I guess he knew he could not defeat me." He then started to approach the Hylian Princess, but when he did this he saw her summon the Bow and Arrows of Light. She then pulled an arrow up against the bowstring and pulled back the weapon.

Once the warlock had come up to a certain distance though his eyes widen in shock when he saw the dark blue furred lupine reappear in front of him before he swung his sword hitting the mark of light with his blade which to Ganondorf's surprise was imbedded with dark magic. And when the dark magic made contact with the mark of light the orange haired man let out a loud scream of pain as the two different types of magic caused a great pain to run through his entire body. And before the Gerudo knew it he saw an Arrow of Light heading right for him once Meta Knight had moved away from him. After the sacred weapon had also hit the mark the Gerudo found himself in even more pain. And with this he fell onto one knee before he looked to his right and saw the lupine's sword was against his throat.

He then heard the knight's voice when he said, "You have been beaten Ganondorf! Now lay down your sword and surround this instance!"

Hearing such a statement prompted the orange haired man to let out a weak laugh as he replied back with, "Do you truly believe you have won against me? You are even more of a fool then I thought you were." He then slowly raised his left hand behind his back. He then opened up a small gateway made out of darkness. And as he slowly began to walk into it he warned the knight and princess with, "You may have wounded me., But I shall return, and when I do you will not be able to wound me like this for a second time."

"No! I will not let you escape!" Meta Knight shouted, as he charged towards the warlock.

The blue furred anthro wolf's advance was unsuccessful upon seeing the portal quickly close after Ganondorf had stepped inside it. Seeing this prompted the swordsman to stop dead in his tracks as he contemplated jumping off of the nearby ledge and change his cape into a pair of bat like wings so that he could glide in the air and try to search for the Gerudo from a higher view point. He stopped himself from doing so when he heard Zelda's voice when she ordered, "Meta Knight, please calm yourself. I can tell what you are planning. However, rushing off to look for Ganondorf may just be what he wants you to do."

"I...yes, you're right Princess. I suppose we will just have to wait for another chance to imprison him." The lupine commented, before he turned and followed the noblewoman back into the castle.

ooooooo

Ganondorf continued to shakily walk through the darkness while still putting pressure on his chest in an attempt to stop the mix of dark and light magic from escaping his body thus killing him. "Curse that princess and her lupine bodyguard! They will pay for giving me this type of wound." The warlock turned his attention away from his injury when he saw a light at the end of the seemingly endless darkness. This prompted him to let out a raspy chuckle as he added, "Well, it seems I will be able plan out my revenge later. First I must find someone to fool into removing this magic from within my body. Of course I could force the Triforce of Power to do it. However, I know that in my weakened state that doing such a thing could either put an end to my life. Or the Triforce of Power may try to leave me."

The green skinned man put his current thoughts on hold once he began to walk closer towards the light. And as he did this he used his left hand to shield his eyes while he walked through the opening. Once this had been done Ganondorf knew that the portal had closed behind him. Of course this was not his main concern as he looked ahead of himself and saw that he was standing in front of a large castle. However, this was the last thing he saw before the pain became to great and the warlock found himself collapsing onto a stone made bridge. Before he blacked out completely though the Gerudo heard a high pitched voice as it said, "Oh no, this man is hurt. I better go get Princess Peach right away."

 **A/N: Well, here ends the first chapter to this story. I hope this wasn't a bad start to this story. But good news, I finally got a new desktop tower which means I should be able to make more regular updates. I wish I could say that they would be daily, however since it's summer I don't think that'll be possilbe. However, I will say that updates will not take me close to a month to finish anymore.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About two months had passed since Ganondorf had tried to take over Hyrule. And since that time had passed Princess Zelda had began to make alliances with Chrom, ruler of the Kingdom of Ylisse, and Princes Peach ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with this the noblewoman had started to consider the two other rulers as friends more so then just allies. Once the three had met each other a month ago though the Hylian woman was quite surprised to not only meet Chrom, but his chief tactician Robin, and his daughter Lucina. With this she also learned that the Lucina she was meeting was from a future that had been nearly destroyed. But the exalt explained that they were able to defeat the great evil that threatened their land. However, Lucina may had changed the future, but she was unable to go back to her own period in time. And so she had been living in Ylisse for now and just choose to not interact with her current self who was just two years of age.

Chrom's head tactician Robin was a completely different story as the two women in Robin's words "hit it off" rather quickly. The Hylian Princess was even able to get advance from the white haired woman on different battle tactics just in case Hyrule were to ever get invaded. When that was brought up however, Chrom was quick to promise that he and many others would come to Hyurule's aid if the threat was too much for them to handle on their own. To the brunette's surprise Princess Peach was also quick to offer support to Hurule in the form of food and supplies since she was very clear that her soldiers were very timid when it came to fighting.

Once this had been spoken though Zelda saw Meta Knight walk up to Chrom and challenge him to a duel since he could see just by looking at him that he was very skilled with a blade. The exalt accepted to which everyone then proceeded to the inner garden where the four women watched the two swordsmen stare each other down before beginning their match. Upon starting the duel though Zelda was quite surprised to see that the young man and anthtro wolf were an even match for one another. The match was exciting and no one was certain when it would end, or who would be the victor. That is until both swordsmen tried to deliver the final blow to which Chrom's had a bit more strength behind it bringing the yellow eyed wolf down to a knee. And after the match had ended the Exalt helped him back onto his feet and complemented him on skilled the warrior was to which Meta Knight did the same as well.

But after that first meeting had happened neither noble seemed to be able to meet face to face with one another. The only way that the Princess of Hyrule could speak with either Chrom or Princess Peach was by letter. Which of course was not a bad way to communicate with them by any means although it did come with it's own worries on whether the letter had made it to it's destination unscathed. Thinking about such things though prompted the blue eyed Hlyian to let out a sigh as she said, "As much as I enjoyed showing both Chrom and Princess Peach around Hyrule and all of the different martial we could give to them. I do hope that I will be able to visit either Ylisse or The Mushroom Kingdom in the near future."

The noblewoman looked over to her bodyguard in hopes for some sort of response to try and calm her worries. Before he could do so however, a knock was heard on one of the libraries doors followed by the voice of one of the maids who asked, "Forgive me for bothering you Princess. But this letter just arrived for you. May I come in and give it to you."

"Yes of course." The Princess replied, before the door was opened. The maid handed the letter to her and then bowed before she excused herself and left the library. Once this had been Zelda looked over the envelope and saw a small mushroom symbol meaning that it was the mark of the Mushroom Kingdom which caused her to let out, "Hmm, a letter from Princess Peach. I wonder what she could want?"

After she had said this Zelda carefully opened the sealed envelope and removed the latter from inside it. She then unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it to herself. And not to her surprise the letter was like any other that the blonde haired princess would send as the blue furred lupine asked, "So what does the letter say?"

Hearing this prompted the princess to look over the swordsman before she answered back with, "Well, it doesn't seem like anything other then what Peach would normally say. But allow me to read it out loud."

 _Dear Princess Zelda,_

 _Hello, it certainlly has been a while since we've lasted talked with each other.I hope you have been doing well. I am sending you this letter because I would like to invite you and your bodyguard to stay at the Mushroom Kingdom for a while. I feel that this is only fare since you were kind enough to show both myself and Chrom such a lovely time when all of us had first met face to face. I have already sent a letter to the Exalt asking him to come to the Mushroom Kingdom as well. So I suppose that is all and I hope to see all of you very soon._

 _From: Princess Peach_

 _P.S. Oh that's right I almost forgot. I recently met someone who claims to know both you and Sir Meta Knight. I would love to give you his name, but he asked me not to. Which I will respect his wishes and not say who he is. However, I am still looking forward to seeing you when you arrive here._

Once she had read the letter the Hylian woman placed it onto a nearby table and looked over at the yellow eyed wolf and asked, "Someone that both you and I have met before. Could Peach be referring to Link perhaps?"

"It is possible. But I suppose we will just have to wait until we arrive there to find out. Shall I have the servants get your things ready, Your Highness?" Meta Knight replied, before he got down onto one knee in front of her.

"Yes, you may. But please Meta Knight once we arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom I would ask of you to not show so much formality towards me." The Princess suggested, making the wolf to look up at her.

"As you wish." The lupine stated, as he stood up straight and the two left the library.

 **A/N: Ok, so here ends this chapter. And well, I'll be honest I'm not certain when the next chapter will be added. However, I will say that the next chapter wil focus on Robin and Lucina for the most part. I also promise that this story will get better as the story progresses along. So please leave a review and thanks for reading thus far.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hmm, I wonder why Father summoned me to the palace? I hope everything is alright." Lucina pondered quietly to herself, as she walked through the marketplace of Ylisse. While she did this though the blue haired swordswoman made sure that the cloak she was wearing kept her face hidden from the people who would pass by her. She knew that Chrom would not approve of her hiding her identity from the people of her homeland. However, Lucina felt she had no choice but to do so since she knew in her heart that she did not truly belong in the current time she was in. Knowing this though prompted the young woman to let out a heavy sigh before she told herself, "I know that I should be grateful that I am still alive even if I am not in my own time. And yet I know that I cannot stay here for much longer...no matter how much Father wants me to."

While she was deep in her thoughts though the descendent of the Hero King Marth failed to notice the person in front of her. And within seconds Lucina found herself loosing her balance causing her to let out a gasp of shock. Before she was able to hit the ground she felt that same person she had bumped into quickly grab her by her right arm and pull her back up to her feet. Once that had been done the princess let out a sigh of relief as the person asked, "Hey, sorry for being in your way. Are you alright?"

"I-yes, I'm alright. Thank you for grabbing me before I fell." Lucina reassured the stranger, while she made sure her face was still hidden from sight. She then moved away from the stranger and was about to continue on her way to the castle. But before she did that she asked, "If it's alright may I ask what your name is?"

"Um sure. My name is Fox McCloud, and I'm the leader of the mercenary team for hire Star Fox. ...Or at least I was before myself and my teammates went our separate ways." The man said, which caused the young woman to turn slightly and let out another gasp.

Standing right in front of Lucina was an anthromorphic fox with light brown and cream colored fur who was wearing a jacket of some sort with a green shirt underneath it followed by a pair of matching green pants, and finally a pair of boots and gloves. And when she looked at the vupline's eyes she saw that they were an emerald green like color. The blue haired princess then realized that it was rude to start at someone who was different for too long as she said, "I-please forgive me for staring at you like that. It's just that I have only heard of you from small rumors here and there. I never thought that I would be meeting someone who lived on a country that takes months to get to."

After she had spoken those words though Lucina saw a slight grin spread across the fox's face when he responded back with, "Well, it's good to know that people from other places know about me. Maybe this will make things easier." The young woman looked on as the green eyed anthro fox cleared his throat before he continued with, "So as I mentioned earlier my mercenary team and I had a falling out which means I'm officially solo now. And well jobs over in Corneria have been getting taken care of by another mercenary team that goes by the name of Star Wolf. So um you wouldn't happen to know anyone that lives here who might need a mercenary would you?"

"My apologizes, but I can't think of anyone who needs a mercenary at this time." Lucina replied, to which she saw the vulpine's ears lower downward along with his tail a bit in disappointment. She quickly tried to ease his worries when she added, "But perhaps the Exalt can help find you a job here in Ylisse. So please come with me to the palace."

"Really? That would be great." Fox replied with a more upbeat attitude while the two began to make their way towards the castle.

ooooooo

Robin made her way into the throne room when she heard Chrom let out a heavy sigh. This prompted the tactician to walk up to him while she asked, "You seem distressed about something. Is everything alright, Chrom?"

"Oh Robin, hello. And well it's not something that I'm worried about per say. It's just that I was looking over this letter I received from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." The blue haired man began before he handed her the letter. And as the white haired woman looked it over he went on wit, "And it seems that she wants me to come and visit her kingdom. Not only that, but she has also asked Princess Zelda of Hyrule to do the same."

"Yes, that appears to be the case. So then what's the problem then?" The brown eyed woman replied, as she handed the letter back to Chrom.

"The problem is that I'm afraid I can't leave Ylisse right now. So I won't be able to visit the Mushroom Kingdom like the princess would want me to." Chrom responded back with, while he let go of the paper causing it to fal to the ground. Robin quickly took note of the Exalt crossing his arms together in deep thought, before he added, "If only there was someone who could go in my place."

Robin also found herself crossing her arms in thought when she suggested, "Hmm, why not just have Lucina go? I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing this for you."

The young woman quickly began to regret speaking up when the swordsman replied back with, "Robin, that's a brilliant idea! But I don't think I could bear to see Lucina go alone. So I would ask that you accompany her. If that's not too much trouble."

"What, wait a minute Chrom. I'm your chief tactician. Don't you think it's unwise to have me leave right now?" Robin countered, as she uncrossed her arms.

The white haired woman could tell that her reaction was not what Chrom was expecting when he said, "Well I-yes I suppose it might seem like a hasty decision. But you've done so much for Ylisse in the past that I felt you deserve a break is all."

Hearing this prompted the young woman to sigh once again while she replied back with, "Oh alright if this will put the issue to rest then I shall go with Lucina to the Mushroom Kingdom. But before we go I would suggest that we find someone who can act as a bodyguard of sorts for both Lucina and myself. Just so bandits don't end up sneaking up on us without our knowing it."

"Hmm, that's a good point. But where would we find someone who would be available at such short notice?" The Exalt pondered, before the two heard footsteps coming towards them. This caused the tactician to turn around and see a hooded Lucina followed by an anthro fox in a uniform of some kind. She knew that Chrom had noticed the two when he greeted them with, "Oh good you made it here without any trouble. But who is this follow behind you?"

"My name is Fox McCloud, and I'm a mercenary for hire. And I was told that if I met with you that I might be able to get a job somewhere." The green eyed fox stated back with a determined look in his eyes.

Robin wasn't that surprised when she heard Chrom let out a light chuckle before he responded with, "Well, this is certainly good news. If you're looking for a job then how about you accompany Robin and my daughter Lucina as they head to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Um sure. So I take it that the woman next to you Robin?" Fox asked, when his and Robin's eyes met.

"Yes, I am and it's nice to meet such a famous mercenary like yourself." Robin replied, before she extended her hand outwards.

"Uh yeah..it's nice to meet you too." The light brown and cream furred fox said back with a light blush on his face as he shook her hand in return. And upon letting go of her hand Robin saw the vupline look around a little as he added, "So um where is this Lucina person?"

The tactician was going to answer the mercenary's question, however the hooded princes beat her to it once she had said, "Oh, that's right I never introduced myself to you." She slowly moved the hood away from her face until it fell behind her. She then faced the green eyed fox and went on with, "My name is Lucina, and I am the princess of Ylisse. And once again it's very nice to meet you, Fox McCloud."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter will have a little bit of spoilers from Fire Emblem Awakening. So if you haven't played the game yet then I apologize for somewhat ruining it for you.**

Chapter 4

Fox found himself staring at Lucina in complete shock as he said, "Wait a minute. I had heard that the ruler of Ylisse had a daughter. However, she was only two years old." He then tilted his head in confusion and added, "But from the looks of it you look like you're eighteen years old. Which I know is no where near the age of a small child."

"Whatever information you have heard or received was no lie. The Lucina that lives here is in fact only two years old. However, I am her from the future." The young woman explained, before she looked over at Robin. Fox did the same when she continued with, "I traveled back in time from a future that was o the brink of destruction. Unfortunately the Dark Dragon Grima had followed me from the future. When I realized this had happened I thought that all hope was lost. In the end though we were able to defeat Grima when Robin delivered the final blow. However, even though the future was altered and therefore saved I found that I was unable to return to my time."

"I see. So that's why you were wearing that cloak while walking among the common folk." The anthro fox stated, while he folded his arms in front of himself.

The blue haired noblewoman nodded as she replied back with, "That's right. And as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I think it would be best if Robin and I go pack for the trip ahead of us. Do you need to go get any of your belongings before we leave, Fox? I hope you don't have that far to go to get to the inn."

"No, I don't have that far to go. I'll be back here before you know it." The green eyed fox reassured the swordswoman, before she and the tactician walked away.

Once that had been done the vupline was about to do the same and leave to get his things ready. Before he could leave though Fox's right ear twitched when Chrom stopped him with, "Fox, before you go I just wanted to have your word that nothing will happen to either Robin or Lucina while the three of you are at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You know to be honest I don't mind going with them. But from what I can tell I'm pretty sure those two could handle themselves in a fight." The anthro fox commented, while he slightly turned his head back to look at the Exalt.

Upon doing this the mercenary saw the blue haired swordsman had a serious look on his face as he replied, "Yes, I know both of them can handle themselves very well in a fight. I just worry about them since Robin is one of my dearest friends, and Lucina is still my daughter regardless if she came from the future."

Fox nodded his head in understanding while he remarked back with, "I understand. And I promise to do my best to make sure they return home to you safely."

ooooooo

Princess Peach walked down the current hallway she was in towards her adviser Toadsworth's office. Once she came upon the door though she gently placed her hand on the doorknob while she told herself, "Oh, I hope Toadsworth will be okay with what I am about to say to him. The last thing I want is for him to become angry." She then took in a short breathe of air before she opened the door and added, "Toadsworth, if you aren't too busy at the moment. May we talk for a little bit?"

"Oh Princess, good day to you. And to answer your question no I'm not busy at the moment. What did you need to talk to me about?" The elderly Toad asked, as he looked up from his current paperwork.

When the noblewoman saw her adviser do this though she slowly swallowed a lump in her throat when she said, "Well Toadsworth, I know that you have done an excellent job as the adviser for the Mushroom Kingdom. And so to reward you for all of your hard work I would like to say that I feel you deserve a vacation. I was thinking a month would be the perfect amount of time for you to relax and be well rested before you would come back to work."

The tan and dark brown spotted Toad rubbed the bottom of his chin with his left stub like hand as he remarked back with, "Hmm, I suppose I could use a break... But before I leave may I ask who my replacement might be while I am away?"

"Oh well..um, I was thinking about letting our latest guest take over for you until you return." Peach stated, as she looked away from her adviser.

She knew that he did not approve of the idea when she heard him get out of his chair while he quickly countered with, "Your Highness, you can't be serious?! That fellow is nothing but trouble. To which I must ask where is he right now?"

Peach slowly returned her attention to her adviser once she responded back with, "Well, if I remember right he said that he was heading off to the Darklands."

The blonde haired princess soon regretted telling Toadsowrth that piece of information as he nearly dropped his glasses before he exclaimed, "What?! You mean to tell me that he was heading off to Bowser's Castle?! Please Princess, I beg of you to reconsider your decision. You must know that the only reason he would go there is so that he can formulate some sort of evil plan with King Bowser."

"Yes Toadsowrth I am well aware something of that nature could be happening at this very moment. However, I am afraid that even after hearing about him from Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I just cannot bring myself to distrust him right now." After she had said this she quickly turned away from the elderly Toad and continued with, "And besides I believe that there is good inside him. Sadly it is just buried deep within him."

"Very well Your Highness, I would like to try to per sway you away from your decision. However, I can tell that you are set on going through with whatever it is you have planned." Toadsowrth replied, before the princes heard him walk towards the door. She then brought her gaze over to him when he had a grip on the doorknob as he told her, "I just hope my lady, that nothing happens to either you or the castle while your guests are here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

 **A/N: And so here ends another chapter. And this might be a bit off topic, but which word is the right word when talking about someoen like Toadsworth? Would you call him an advisor, or an adviser? Of course I'm only asking this because on here it keeps saying that the or one is wrong...so now I'm a bit confused.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I see. So I won't be able to use this building after all?" A white skinned woman asked, as she looked down at a blue shelled hammer bro.

The hammer bro put both of his stubby like arms together and bowed slightly while he answered back with, "I'm really sorry about this Ms. Wii Fit Trainer, but once King Bowser found out about this he told me to take you to meet him at his castle. He said that when he met you he would determine whether or not to let you use the building for your yoga classes." He then looked back at the woman and ended with, "However, I should warn you that our king can be a bit stubborn once his made up his mind. So if he tells you that you can't use the building then I'm afraid you'll have to try and get an empty building in a different kingdom."

Hearing this prompted the grey eyed woman to place her right hand underneath her chin when she responded back with, "Hmm, that's a bit disappointing to hear. But maybe I can figure out some sort of a deal to make with your king." She then looked at the hammer brother and smiled when she went on with, "So then why don't we head to the castle. Maybe if we're lucky he'll be in a good mood."

ooooooo

Bowser sat on his throne in the throne room as he stared at the green skinned man who was standing before him. He then narrowed his eyebrows a bit when he questioned the man with, "So let me get this straight. If I help you capture Princess Zelda of Hyrule, then you'll make sure that Peach hands over the Mushroom Kingdom over to me?" A grin then spread across his face before he kept on going with, "Along with that though does this also mean that I will be able to make Peach my wife?"

"Yes that's correct. However, I am afraid that I will not be able to let you take Princess Peach." The warlock stated, as he also let a smirk form on his face. "You see I have found that I can use Princes Peach in my plans for revenge against Princess Zelda and her bodyguard Meta Knight. And so once I have made Hyrule mine then she will be ruling it by my side once I have gotten rid of the goodness that is her heart." Ganondorf continued with, followed by letting out a loud chuckle.

"WHAT?! How dare you use Peach for your own twisted plans!" The Koopa King roared with anger clear in his voice.

He then glared daggers at the Gerudo while he sorted out smoke from his nostrils as the ember eyed man said, "I don't see why you are so upset about my plans. Besides from what the Princess has told me you have also used her in your plans to destroy an enemy who always stops you haven't you?"

Hearing this prompted the large Koopa to let out a surprised like sound when he told the dark armored man, "I..yeah I have used Peach in my plans to defeat Mario. But I also try to keep her out of harms way."

"Oh, is that right? And what makes you think I'll be putting Princess Peach in any type of harm?" Ganondorf asked back with his right eyebrow raised slightly upward.

Bowser let out a grunt of anger as he shot back with, "Because if you ask me you look like the type of guy who's only looking out for himself. You couldn't care less about the people you hurt to get what you want." The red haired koopa then extended a clawed hand outward and pointed a claw towards the entrance to his throne room while he added, "So now I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Because even though it may not look like it I've decided to try and change my ways. And if I really want to prove that to the rulers of the other kingdoms then I don't want anything to do with you or your plans of revenge."

"I see. Then I suppose we have nothing further to discuss." The man replied, before he turned away from the seated king.

Upon doing so though Bowser let out a low sounding growl as he warned the Gerudo, "I also feel that I should warn you. If you try and do anything to either Peach or the people who are visiting her kingdom then you will have to deal with me."

"Hmph! So now it makes sense as to why you turned down my offer of alliance. You want to show up to Peach's castle and try and make friends with Zelda and the others don't you?" Ganondorf commented, as he let out a loud laugh. "Well, if you truly want to be on the side of good then by all means do so. But be warned that if you do this then I will have no problems destroying you." The orange haired man added, while he made a portal of darkness and then stepped through it causing it to close instantly.

ooooooo

Wii Fit Trainer continued to follow behind the blue shelled hammer bro down the red carpeted hallway of King Bowser's castle. But as they did this the woman looked down at the underling and asked, "I hope this won't be a rude question. But why where there so many statues of King Bowser out in the outer garden of the castle?"

She heard the hammer bro let out a tired sigh before he replied back with, "Well, you see King Bowser thinks pretty highly of himself. And so he wanted statues put around the castle that would let people see "his greatness" everyday."

The grey haired woman nodded in understanding before she thought to herself, " _Hmm, if King Bowser really thinks that highly of himself maybe I can use that to my advantage. I'll just want to try and word everything very carefully."_

The yoga instructor was brought out of her thoughts when she and the hammer bro had stopped in front of two large doors. She watched as the koopa knocked on the door before he said, "King Bowser, I brought the woman like you asked me to. May she come in to meet you?"

"About time you showed up! Send her in!" A deep voice shouted from inside the room.

Hearing this prompted the woman to look down at the hammer bro who just nodded his head in her direction. She took in a deep breath of air before she exhale it and whispered to herself out loud, "Alright all I have to do is stay clam and everything should turn out alright. At least I hope it will." Once she had spoken those words she slowly moved her hand towards the knob of the door and began to turn it thus opening the door. Once this was done she took in another deep breath while she proceeded to step inside the large throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

King Bowser sat on his throne with a scrawl on his face from his previous consation as he watched a white skinned woman with yoga clothes on make her way towards his throne. Once she had reached a certain point of the throne room he said, "So you're the woman who was interested in using a vacant building in my kingdom for yoga classes right?"

"Yes, that's correct. But I would offer more then just yoga classes. I was also going to add a weight room and pool area once I had gotten enough customers to get memberships." The woman explained, before she crossed her arms in front of herself. "And I was going to offer a free trail membership for you, Your Majesty. But now that I get a good look at you, I don't think you will need that. Of course I'm only saying this because you look to be in very good shape already." The yoga instructor added, while she moved a strand a hair behind her right ear.

The Koopa King could not help but smirk upon hearing what the grey eyed woman had said. He then proceeded to lift his left arm into the air and flex a little showing off the hard muscle underneath his scale like skin while he commented back with, "Yeah I know, pretty impressive isn't it? And I'm sure you've never met someone who's as toned as I am, right?"

 _"Okay, I was hoping this was going to be easy. But I didn't think I could inflate his ego this easily."_ The grey haired woman told herself. She quickly broke out of her thoughts as to not make the Koopa King become impatient once she replied with, "Hmm, well you're right. I don't think I have seen anyone with arms like yours before. But back to why I'm here..."

"Oh yeah that's right you want that empty building right? Well, consider it yours...if you do something for me." Bowser responded back while a large grin formed on his face. Once he did this he went on with, "I'll give you that building to you...but only after you come with me to the Mushroom Kingdom. Once we get there I'll need your help showing the other rulers that I'm a changed Koopa."

Hearing this prompted the instructor to tilt her head to the right a bit before she told him, "Well, I'm afraid that I don't have much experience when it comes to dealing with nobles. But I suppose I can give it a try."

"Good. Then I'll expect you here tomorrow morning." The red haired Koopa said, as he folded his large arms in front of himself.

Upon doing this he saw the yoga pants wearing woman preform a quick bow once she remarked back with, "Very well, I'll be sure to get here bright and early tomorrow morning."

ooooooo

A lone woman walked down a partly empty street as she came upon a hotel building and pushed opened the door. And once she had walked into the well lit building it was revealed that she was a woman with long blonde haired which was put up in a ponytail along with having bluish green colored eyes. Not only that, but she was wearing an unusual attire as it seemed to be a blue suit of some kind that covered her whole body from her neck down to her feet which were covered by a pair of very high tech boots. The woman looked around the room in silence until she saw the front desk with an odd looking creature of some sort sitting behind it. Once she noticed this the woman walked up to the odd looking creature and asked, "Excuse me, I was wondering...do you have an open room in this place?"

And upon getting a closer look the blue suited woman saw that the creature looked like a small human, but with an odd shaped head which had purple spots on it. " _Hmm, this must be what most of the people who live in the Mushroom Kingdom look like. If I remember right the male creatures here are referred to as Toads while the females are known as Toadettes."_ She commented to herself, before she saw the Toad smile up at her.

Once he had done this he answered back with, "Oh yes, we always make sure there's an open room in this hotel. But I'm afraid that the only room that's open right now is one that costs fifty coins pre night."

"I see." She replied, while she threw a sack onto the desk. She then began to walk away from the front desk and went on with, "There should be enough in there for a months stay. I hope that paying ahead of time won't be a problem?"

"Oh no, of course not." The Toad said, before he pulled out a small key from a nearby rack of keys from underneath the desk. He then got out of his chair and walked up to the woman and handed it to her as he stated, "Here's your room key. But before you go up to your room I need to know your name so that I can put it in the log book."

The quiet woman bent down to take the key from the hotel clerk. But while she did this she stated, "My name is Samus Aran."

ooooooo

 _"Have you found "it" yet?"_ A voice asked from within the shadows which only revealed a set of purple eyes.

Next to the shadowy figure stood another one, however it's eyes were a red color as it replied back with, " _If by "it" you mean the very powerful evil aura coming from within the castle then yes I have found "it"."_ A blue flame then spurted from within the darkness as that same figure added, " _However, it seems that many different types of good auras are heading for that same castle."_

 _"Hmm, then it may be best to wait to take action until these auras of light arrive here. Perhaps they can save the aura that is starting to be influenced by the dark aura. Please keep an eye on them before we can determine whether they can be trusted or not."_ The purple eyed figure stated, before it warped away.

Once it had done this the red eyed figure said to itself, " _Tch, I know he means well by telling me to be careful once they have arrived here. But I sense no evil from most of auras that are heading this way. So once they have arrived perhaps I should introduce myself to one of them. And once I do that then maybe we can stop that evil aura from spreading even further from the castle."_

 **"sighs" Well, I apologize for the long wait. All I can say though is that I finally had enough time to get this chapter done. I know it wasn't anything too exciting, but as you can see I'm trying to make it so that the characters featured in this story will gather together in some way or another. So the last chapter will feature one last pairing which has not made an appearance yet in this story...can you guess who that pairing is? If you don't know then that's ok since they'll be revealed later on in the story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zelda slowly began to open her eyes only to realize that she was no leaning against the carriage door any longer when she had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Instead she felt an armored arm and hand as it was placed softly on her right side of her waist. The princess also noticed that something was wrapped around her from the neck down. And once she had brought her gaze downward a bit she saw that it was Meta Knight's cape that was wrapped around her. But before she began to move upwards she quickly realized that her head had been laying upon the armored chest of Meta Knight as well. But as the Hylian noblewoman started to move away from the anthro wolf she heard his voice as he said, "Oh, you're awake, Your Highness. Please forgive me for having you leaned up against me. I just thought perhaps you would get a slightly better rest that way rather then leaning against the carriage door."

"No, that's quite alright Meta Knight. Thank you for trying to make me more comfortable on our journey to the Mushroom Kingdom." Zelda reassured the lupine to which she saw a light blush form on his face.

When the two made eye contact though she saw him look away from her as he said, "Of ocurse, Your Highness. Thankfully we should arrive there by midday."

The princess nodded her head in understanding before she replied, "That is certainly good news. However, I just hope Peach does not go overboard with any plans she might have for welcoming us to her kingdom." After this had been spoken though the Hylian noble saw the mark of the Triforce on her left hand lightly glow. This prompted her to raise her hand slightly closer to her face as she added, "Hmm, The Triforce of Wisdom is faintly glowing. I wonder what-ah!" Suddenly midway through her sentence the princess felt a dark and evil power off in the distance.

While the brunette regained her bearings she saw Meta Knight give her a look of concern when he asked, "Is everything alright, Your Highness?"

"I, yes I am fine." Zelda replied, in a attempt to put her bodyguard's worries at ease. Once he had looked away from her again though she mentally continued with, " _That dark presence I felt can only belong to one person. However, I should not jump to any conclusions until we've arrived at Peach's Castle."_

ooooooo

Lucina let out a tired sigh as she placed her right underneath her chin in slight boredom. She knew that the carriage ride to the Mushroom Kingdom was going to be a long one. And even though they were only a few hours or so away from the castle the young princess knew that she could only take this silence for so much longer. With this in mind she looked over at Fox and asked, "Excuse me Fox, I hope this won't sound too personal of a question to ask you. But I was just wondering what inspired you to become a mercenary in the first place?"

She saw the green eyed fox bring his gaze over to her when he replied, "Well, to be completely honest my father was my inspiration when it came to becoming a mercenary. Of course my decision only became clear whenn I had learned from my father's best freind that he had killed. This of course was when I was still a young child."

"Y-Your father was murdered as well. I-I am so sorry to have been the cause for making you remember such a thing." The blue haired young woman apologized with a sorrowful look on her face.

To her surprise the anthro fox just shook his head dismissing her apology while he told her, "There's no need for you to apologize, Your Highness. It's been many years since my father's death. And once I was finished training I became the leader of my father's mercenary group. During this time was around the start of the Lylat Wars. Sadly I can't go into that much detail about the war that took place in Corneria. However, what I can tell you is that I was able to avenge my father by defeating his killer in combat."

"Ah, I see. Then I suppose you and I have something in common for I also was able to avenge my father's death with the help of Robin and all of our other comrades. Not my father in this time of course, but my actual father from the future that I had came from." Lucina explained, as she did her best to smile.

"Oh yeah that's right you came from future didn't you?" The vulpine remarked, before a grin spread across his face. Once this happened he turned his slightly away from her and added, "I wonder what myself in your timeline is doing right now? Maybe I was able to settle down with that special someone and started a family. Then again perhaps it's best not to think like that."

"Well, honestly there's nothing wrong with dwelling on the "what if". However, you are right it's best to focus on your current self." Robin said, upon looking away from the book she had been reading. Lucina then saw a smile spread across her face when she continued with, "Besides if you really want to get married and start a family then I'm sure that special lady will show up sooner or later. You just have to stay in a positive state of mind."

The noblewoman was taken aback when she saw the light brown and white furred anthro fox lightly blush while he commented with, "I..um, thanks for saying that Robin, I hope you're right. Maybe if I'm lucky my second relationship will go better then my first one did."

 _"Hmm, so Fox has already experience what it's like to be in a relationship. But if his hoping his second relationship will go better then his first one did. Then I wonder what happened between him and his first ex. I hope he would not mind if I asked him that question. However, I know that this is not the right time to do so. I should wait until I've gotten to know him better."_ Lucina told herself, as she looked at the tactician and mercenary one last time before looking outside of the carriage once again.

ooooooo

Ganondorf stood out on one of the balconies of the castle when he saw his mark of the Triforce began to give off a light glow. Seeing this prompted a grin to from on the Gerudo's face as he said, "Hmph! So Princess Zelda must almost be here. I am looking forward to seeing both her and her bodyguard once more." He then let out a loud chuckle before he went on with, "Little do they know that soon I wlll have complete control over this place. And once that happens then I can take my revenge on them for what they did to me a few months ago."

The warlock quickly calmed himself when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. And when he had turned his head back over his shoulder he saw that the footsteps where from Princess Peach as she walked up to him and said, "Ganondorf, my guests will be arriving here soon. Could you please make sure that everything is ready for them once they have arrived?"

"Of course, Your Highness." The green skinned man replied , after he had turned to face her and did a small bow.

He kept his eyes closed and his head lowered once he heard the blonde haired princess let out a light giggle before she responded back with, "Thank you, Ganondorf. Oh, and please make sure that you're by the front doors to the castle. Because once everyone gets here I want to introduce you to all of them."

"As you wish." Ganonodrf stated, as a second grin spread across his face knowing that all of this was just going according to his plans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Princess Peach stood at the end of the stone bridge that connected the road to the front doors of her castle as she waited for her guests to arrive at the castle. But while she did this she asked herself, "Hmm, I wonder if I should go back inside to see if the food is done for Zelda and the others once they get here? But then if I did that then I won't be able to greet them when they arrive. Oh, what to do?" The princess then placed her right hand underneath her chin before she heard the sound of horses trotting followed by the sounds of carriage wheels rolling on the ground. She looked up and saw a carriage with the flag of Hyrule on it. This prompted the noblewoman to dust off her dress along with making sure her hair was set the way she wanted before the carriage came to a stop a few feet away from her. And once the door to the carriage was opened she smiled warmly while she greeted the first of her guest with, "Princess Zelda, Sir Meta Knight, allow me to welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom."

The blonde haired woman looked on as the Hylian Princess was helped out of the carriage by her bodyguard before she replied back with, "Good day to you, Princess Peach, Thank you for allowing us to come visit your kingdom."

"You're very welcome, and I hope you will enjoy your time here." The pink dressed princess stated as she turned her head and motioned for a nearby Toad to open one of the doors to the castle. Once that had been she turned her attention back to her two guests as she added, "Oh, by the way I thought I'd let you know that there is another guest who has been staying at my castle for the past few months. I believe you know him already." After she had said this she could already hear the heavy footsteps of the Gerudo's boots as he made his way outside. And when she heard him come to a stop she ended with, "Now I know you both may not be willing to trust him, but I hope the three of you will learn to at least tolerate each others presence while you are here in my kingdom."

ooooooo

Zelda looked on with complete and utter disbelief at the figure that stood next to Princess Peach. " _So I was right. That presence I felt earlier did belong to Ganondorf. But then how is it that his still alive?"_ The brunette haired princess asked herself, before she saw her bodyguard quickly get in front of her.

She then saw him pull out his sword and point the tip of the blade at the warlock while he demanded, "Explain yourself, you wretched cur! How is that you still live?! Did you force Princess Peach to heal your wounds once you teleported here?! For that matter why did you come here to begin with?!"

"Tch, if you truly want to know what happened then why not just ask the princess herself. I'm certain she would be able to tell you the details better then I." Ganondorf smugly commented, as a slight grin spread across his face.

Seeing that smug look on the Gerudo's face caused the Hyrulean noble to glare in his direction. And even though she wanted to learn the answer of how the dark lord was saved from death she knew that now was not the time as Peach quickly jumped in with, "Well, I would be more then happy to explain how I saved Ganondorf's life. However, I'm afraid that it will have to wait since it seems that the other guests have finally arrived."

Hearing this prompted both the Princess and lupine to turn their attention towards the other approaching carriage. And upon doing so they saw the flag of Ylisse to which the anthro wolf said a hushed tone, "So it seems that Chrom and Ladies Robin and Lucina were asked to come here as well. Do you think this is all just some sinister plot that Ganondorf has put together?"

"Hmm, I find that unlikely since it seems that Peach was the one who invited all of us here. Even with that in mind however, we must remain alert for he could try something at any moment." Zelda remarked, to which she heard the blue wolf grunt in understanding before putting his sword back in its sheathe. Once that had been done she continued with, "And besides if our other allies are here then this just gives us the advantage should Ganondorf try anything while we're here."

ooooooo

Robin moved her gaze towards the large castle that she, Fox , and Lucina were pulling up to as she saw that Princess Zelda and her bodyguard had already arrived. Along with this though she saw Princess Peach standing next to a very tall green skinned man with orange hair and heavy black armor on, who had a smug look on his face for some reason. Seeing this prompted a curious expression to from on her face as she quietly said to herself, "Why am I sensing a dark and powerful presence from that man? Hmm, I better keep an eye on him."

"Hey Robin, is everything okay? You look like something's on your mind." Fox asked her, causing the tactician to turn her attention to the mercenary and princess that were next to her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just got a bad feeling from that man who is standing next to Princess Peach." The white haired woman explained, before the carriage came to a stop.

Once this happened she proceeded to open the door. And when she did this she heard Lucina's voice when she remarked back with, "Yes, you're right. I sense a dark presence from that man as well. I suppose this means we'll have to be on our guard when we are around him."

"Right. But of course that's why Fox came with us. Isn't that right?" Robin pointed out, as she looked over at the vulpine.

When she did this she saw the anthro fox nod his head in agreement as he replied with, "Yup. But hopefully this guy's the only person we have to worry about."

 **A/N: Alright I finally got this chapter done. And hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad of a follow up to the previous one. Also since the smash ballot is done and over with (voting wise) I should be able to continue this story without anymore distractions.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wii Fit Trainer walked down the long red carpeted hallway of Bowser's Castle the falling morning to meet with King Bowser like what she was told to do yesterday. But as she made her way down the hallway the yoga instructor thought tout loud to herself, "Hmm, I know Bowser was planning on us leaving for the Mushroom Kingdom today. But perhaps I can somehow convince him to wait another day before going there. I know he won't like it, but I think it's for the best."

Once she came upon the throne room doors though the white skinned woman wasn't even given a chance to knock on one of them since the door she was in front of quickly opened to reveal Bowser behind it. And when she saw the koopa king's red eyes move towards her she heard him snort releasing a few small puffs of smoke from his nostrils as he commented with, "Oh good you're here. About time too because if you had been a minute later I would have came and got you myself."

"Well then I guess I got here right on time." The yoga instructor replied, before she started to walk into the throne room once Bowser had moved to the side. Upon hearing the door being closed behind her the trainer knew that this moment might be the only time she would have to speak her mind as she suggested, "But before we do anything don't you think that it'd be for the best if you waited until tomorrow to go to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"And why in the world would I want to do that?" The large koopa questioned followed by letting out a low growl of disapproval.

"Well, just think about it for a minute. Don't you agree that if we went there now that everyone would question why you showed up? Along with that they may not even be able to fully trust you no matter what you would do." Wii Fit Trainer countered, in a attempt to get her point across.

"Yeah I know that they won't trust me if I go there right now. In fact I bet you any amount of coins that as soon as Princess Peach sees me she'll try to send one of the Toads to go get Mario or something." Bowser remarked, as he crossed his arms in front of himself. He then moved his gaze away from the gray haired woman when he added, "But that doesn't really matter to me. I just want to get there to keep an eye on Peach's current guest. Because I know that guy is up to something."

"Oh? And why would you think a guest at Peach's Castle is planning something behind her back?" The white skinned woman asked, as she moved a strand a hair behind her right ear.

The red haired king's eyebrows narrowed as he explained, "Because I met the guy. And believe me when I tell you that the guy just seemed to give off this evil energy. Heck he seemed even more evil then I...or was."

Hearing this prompted the young woman to place her heands on your hips as she asked, "I'm afraid you'll have to give me a bit more details about this man. That won't be a problem will it?"

"You want details huh? Well alright then. For starters the guy's name is Ganondorf, and his actually pretty tall, he was only a foot and so many inches shorter then me. He had greenish colored skin and orange hair and amber eyes. He also wore heavy black armor on his entire body. And he just had this look in his eyes that told me that his up to no good." Bowser explained, while he gave Wii Fit Trainer his full attention. Once he had done this he then let out a heavy sigh when he continued with, "So yeah I do feel like it'd be a good idea to go to the Mushroom Kingdom right away. However, I will admit that you're right that no one will fully trust me if I did that. So how about we just go with your idea and meet up again and leave tomorrow? Does that work for you? Because to be honest it better because I don't normally change my mind once it's made up."

After this had been said the gray eyed woman smiled warmly before she nodded her head and responded back with, "Alright then I will see you tomorrow then. And thank you for deciding to wait another day to leave.." She then proceeded to give the large koopa a thumps up while she added, "But I hope you aren't too mad about this. Because I assure you that this is the best decision for everyone involved."

ooooooo

Up above the planet in the great void of space was The Observatory and looking down from within it at the current planet they were passing over was a tall woman with very light blonde hair with a long bang covering one of her light blue eyes. She wore a long light blue dress while holding onto a wand in her right hand. And as the woman stared at the planet she said out loud to herself, "Something doesn't feel right. And whatever is wrong seems to be coming from the Mushroom Kingdom. Could Bowser be up to no good yet again? Perhaps I should go see for myself." Upon saying this the woman turned her attention to one of the star like creatures that she cared for who were known as Lumas. Once she did this she added, "Please let everyone know that I'm going to be away for a little while. Don't worry though because I'll be back as soon as I can."

The black colored Luma jumped in the air two times in understanding before it replied back with, "k, please be careful Mama Rosalina."

Rosalina gave the Luma a warm smile and nodded her head as she lifted her wand into the air and waved it a few times. After doing this the woman was surrounded by an orange and blue star like symbols. She then jumped through them and went sailing towards the planet that was in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Aura Pokemon known as Lucario stood on top of a large tree branch as he closed his eyes and focused wanting to sne the aura of the people in the castle to see if that one certain aura had changed in any way since the last time he had checked it. But when he had done this the Pokemon saw a single aura that was that of young woman who were by themselves in a large room of the castle. The blue, black, and yellow furred pokemon also saw that same dark and sinister aura heading towards that single good aura.

"Tch, I must go to the castle and stop that person from being attacked by that man." Lucario said to himself, before he jumped off of the tree branch and landed on the ground. He then ran as fast as he could towards the castle hoping that he would not be too late.

ooooooo

Robin stood in place next to a large book shelf in the castle's library as she was reading a red covered book that had caught her interest. The book itself didn't have anything really significant when it came to information. But it was better then just wondering the halls not sure of what to do to pass the time. And once the book had been read the white haired woman placed it back onto the shelf as she said out loud to herself, "Well, that's one book read. I guess I could read another one before lunch is served."

"Ah, I see. So this is where you have been this whole time. I suppose being a tactician must mean that you surround yourself with books on a daily basis doesn't it?" A voice asked, prompting the young woman to turn around and see Ganondorf standing at the doorway of the library.

Once she had done this though the brown eyed woman quickly turned away from the warlock and replied back with, "If you're looking to have a conversation with me then I'm afraid you won't be getting it. You may have Princess Peach fooled, but that's only because she has too big a heart to see the evil in you that I and everyone else see."

"Hmph, do you think I truly care if I've deceived the princess or not?" The green skinned man shot back, while he began to walk towards the black cloaked wearing woman. And when he was right in front of her he let a grin show on his face as he continued with, "But let's put that little issue behind us shall we? Because it seems that you weren't that smart by not bringing someone with you when you came here." And before Robin knew it the black armored man had one of his large hands wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze it when he started to lift her up off of the ground. The young woman did her best to endure the pain as he ended with, "Hmm, it also seems that you did not bring any of your weapons with you. You truly are foolish since you're only making this easier for me to kill you before I get rid of Princess Zelda and her annoying bodyguard."

 _"I-I can't break free...his grip is too strong. Chrom, I'm sorry...I guess I can't be your other half of a greater whole after all."_ Robin thought to herself, as she barely could make out an orb of magic being made right in front of her face.

When she thought for sure that the end was near however, the white haired woman heard a gruff voice speak in her head as it shouted, " _I won't allow you to have your way!"_

Once she heard this Robin then saw a blue, black, and yellow furred creature get in between her and Ganondorf. After that had happened she saw the creature push both of it's paw like hands up against the warlock's armored midsection before pushing forward with enough force that it prompted the orange eyed man to not only stop his magic attack, but also drop her onto the ground. But while she lifted her head the tactician was surprised when the black armored man just scoffed before he turned away from the two and walked out of the library without a word.

And once the Gerudo was gone Robin took in a few deep breathes to try and calm her nerves. While she did this though she saw the creature that had saved her turn around and extend his right paw like hand while he asked, "I'm glad I was able to make it in time to stop him from doing any more harm to you. Are you injured anywhere?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for coming to my aid." The tactician reassured the mostly blue furred creature, as she took his right paw and stood up onto her feet. Once she did thought she let go of the creature's paw and placed her left hand underneath her chin and added, " Hmm, but putting that aside I have to ask. What exactly are you? I've never seen a creature like you before in my life."

"I am called Lucario, and I am known by some people as the Aura Pokemon." Lucario sated, while he placed a paw like hand above the spike on his chest.

"An Aura Pokemon? So does that mean you can sense the essence of everyone that you're near?" Robin asked, her curiosity now peaked.

She saw the Pokemon shake his head in a yes motion before he replied back with, "Yes. Which is how I was able to see that man was heading in your direction. I could also tell by his aura that he is not one that can trusted."

"You got that right." Robin commented, agreeing with Lucario. However, an idea came to her as she smiled and added, "Keeping that in mind though would you mind staying by my side while myself and a few others are here?"

"Yes...I suppose I could do that. But don't you have a bodyguard for this type of situation?" Lucario asked, now crossing both arms in front of himself.

Hearing this prompted the brown eyed woman to let out a heavy sigh as she explained, "Yes both myself and Lucina have a bodyguard named Fox, who we brought with us here. However, I fear that trying to protect both of us will just exhaust him." After she said this though the young woman tried her best to smile again as she continued with, "Besides I am interested in what other types of these Pokemon you know of. I hope this won't be a problem. Besides I"m sure Chrom would be more then wiling to..."

She was promptly cut off by the Aura Pokemon when he told her, "I know that you were going to tell me that I would be rewarded for doing this. But I assure you that, that is not needed. Thanks is also not needed for me helping you earlier either." Robin then saw the Pokemon unfold his arms and extend a paw to her yet again while he ended with, "But I do hope that we can work well together."

"Yes, of course." The tactician replied, as she and Lucario shook hands together.

 **A.N: Alright I finally got this chapter done. And well, I know I"ve said this a lot, but I do apologize for taking so long with getting this done. This month has just been kind of busy for me. Another factor is the that my eye sight isn't the greatest anymore, I've realized that I have to take breaks every now and then so that my eyes don't get too stressed out. Anyway the next chapter will feature Corrin and Wolf, granted I've decided that they won't be a part of this story. However, I just figured that I'd put in what the two would be doing while everything else is going on.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tch, darn that Peppy! Why'd he send to this continent in the first place? I know he said something about a war starting between two kingdoms here. But what I want to know is how exactly does that concern us?!" The mercenary Wolf O'Donnell complained out loud to himself. But as the lupine came upon the end of the forest he is in one of his ears twitched when he heard what sounded like swords clashing against one another. This sound prompted the wolf to scoff while he ended in a hushed voice, "Well, I'll be. I guess the old hare was right after all. I better take a closer look."

And when the former outlaw looked out onto the clearing he saw two men, one with short blonde hair with red and black armor riding a horse while other had long dark red hair who looked like a swordsman of sorts as the two try to attack each other which seemed to only lead both of them to either dodge or block the others attack. Wolf then saw a long haired woman with white hair and pointed ears run towards the two as she shouted, "Big Brother Xander, Big Brother Ryoma, stop attacking each other! Please listen to me! I truly believe that there is a greater threat out there that is just using both Nohr and Hosdio so that you'll just destroy each other! Can't you put aside your differences and work together to gain true peace?"

"Be silent traitor! I will not listen to you and your lies!" The red armored man shouted, as he pointed his sword at the young woman.

Wolf continued to watch from the shadows as the other man proceeded to run towards him while he shot back, "Leave Corrin out of this! If she refused to pick a side she must of have had her reasons for doing so! Besides your fight is me not her!"

After this had been said the wolf saw from the corner of his eye a man run past him out onto the battlefield as he shouted, Lady Corrin, I finally found you."

"Jakob, what are you doing here?" The pointed eared woman asked, clearly caught off guard.

"I"m afraid that, that isn't important right now. Since I'm sure you'd agree that our top priority is to survive against both armies. Although doing such a thing might prove to be difficult." The butler commented, before Wolf saw a second woman run towards the two.

Once the blue haired woman had reached the two she said, "I see you decided to not join either army. I hope you know the decision you've made."

"Yes, I have Azura. But why are you here? Don't tell me you're going to join me thus branding yourself a traitor by Big Brother Ryoma and everyone in Hosdio?" Corrin remarked, worry clear in her voice.

And yet the anthro wolf saw the other woman smile as she replied back with, "Thank you for being worried about me, Corrin. But Hosdio is not my true home. And plus I believe you when you saw that there might be a greater threat at work here. So please allow me to help you prove this to be true." Suddenly Wolf saw the woman look over at him which prompted his uncovered eye to widen in slight surprise while she added, "And I think there is someone else who could be convinced to join our case as well."

Hearing this caused the mercenary to reveal himself as he responded back with, "Hmph, and what makes you think I'll help you guys? You're clearly outnumbered." He then looked over at Corrin who had surprised a look on her face before he added with annoyance in his voice, "Is there any reason why you're staring at me like that? Because if it is then you don't have any right to comment since you don't look like a full human either. In fact now that I get a better look at your ears I'd say that those ears of yours kind of look like they would belong to a dragon. Which I guess means that you're not a Hyrulean like I thought you were earlier."

The Mohawk hair styled wolf knew that the young woman had some questions with that confused look on her face. However, she was unable to ask them when the lupine saw the two men from early look in his direction as the one riding the horse said, "Hmm? What is that creature that is by Corrin? Men aim your focus at that beast before dealing with the traitor!"

The samurai looking man simply followed that up with, "That creature appears to be that of a wolf. Which means he must be very fast. What are interesting opponent."

Hearing this only caused Wolf to smirk to himself while he heard the lance wielding woman let out a gasp before she begged, "Please you must get away from here. You don't appear to have a weapon. So it would be foolish of you to try and battle either Prince Xander or Prince Ryoma."

"I don't see why you'd try and stop him from doing such a thing. He doesn't look like someone who can be trusted. So wouldn't it be better for him to just get killed now instead of just being betrayed by him later." Jakob commented, before he pulled out a hidden kunai.

That statement did not sit well with the anthro lupine as he showed a few of his fangs and let out a low growl as he warned, "You better watch what you say pal. Or else I just might use my claws and stick them right through your throat."

"Enough, both of you! This is not the time to arguing with each other!" Corrin shouted, which caught both men's attention. Wolf then watched as the blonde haired woman picked up a nearby bow and a set of arrows which appeared to be made out of bronze. She then proceeded to hand the weapon over to him while she continued with, "I appreciate your concern, Jakob. But I'm afraid that we don't have time for this. So for now the four of us must work together so that we can get away from both armies." Wolf then saw the dragon eared woman smile at him when she ended with, "As you may have figured out by now my name is Corrin. So then who are you?"

"The name's Wolf O'Donnell. I'm a mercenary for hire. Which I guess works out for both of us, doesn't it?" Wolf replied, while he took the weapon from Corrin. After he did this though he smirked at her and added, "But don't worry I promise that my payment price will be reasonable. Although we'll talk about that after we get out of here."

 **A/N: Wow another chapter done. I think I"m finally getting past that writers block. Oh, and on a side note in case anyone's wondering I kind of pictured Wolf being an Outlaw class from Fire Emblem Fates which is why he is using a bow. Anyway though the next chapter will go back to the main plot. So I hope you all enjoyed this little (in some ways) side chapter. Also don't be surprised if I have Wolf under that class for another Smash Bros story that I'll be working on at a later date. I also hope I got the Fire Emblem Fates personalities right since I was kind of guessing since I won't be getting the game until February.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Samsu let out a heavy sigh as she looked through the row of dresses she was currently standing in front inside of at a local clothing store in Toad Town. And even though the bounty huntess wasn't one for this type of attire she figured that it wouldn't hurt to look through the selection. Because perhaps if she was lucky she might find a dress that a certain mercenary might enjoy to see her wear from time to time. But before she was finished looking through the current row of dresses the sound of the shop's main door opening and closing caught her attention. And when the long blonde haired woman turned her head slightly she saw three woman and two anthromorphic men walk into the clothing store. When she saw that Fox was in the group however, she quickly turned away from them while she muttered to herself, "Why is Fox here in the Mushroom Kingdom. The last time we talked was before he left to find someone to hire him for work on another continent." She then proceeded to turn away from the dresses when she added, "Well, I guess I better go find out why's his here." She then calmed herself before she walked up to the group and ended with, "Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Fox."

"S-Samus?! W-Why are you here?" The green eyed fox replied, completely caught off guard.

"Oh my Fox, do you know this woman? Because I think I've seen her face somewhere before..." The pink dressed woman asked, causing the bounty huntress to look in her direction.

Out of the corner of the blue suited woman's eyes however, she saw the vulpine blush quite heavily when he told them all, "Yes, I know Samus. In fact she and I have been married for a few years now."

Hearing this prompted the Mushroom Princess to let out a gasp before she commented with, "Oh yes, that's why her face seems so familiar. Your wedding was the most talked about headline in all of the continents that have a newpaper business."

"Yes, that's right. However, thanks to General Peppy of Corneria, Fox and I have been able to live a peaceful life out in the country away from city. Or at least that was the case before he decided to try and find odd jobs outside of Corneria all together."

Upon saying this Samus saw the light brown and cream furred fox's ears fold back as he said, "Yeah, I know that was selfish of me to do to you. But don't worry once my current job is completed then I won't make you worry like this ever again."

"What? I wasn't THAT worried about you or anything. I just figured I'd go on a little trip since you weren't sure when you'd be coming back." Samus shot back, with a light blush on her face out of embarrassment. And so in an attempt to change the subject the bluish green eyed woman went on with, "But anyway do you know how long your current task will be?"

"Actually his job is finished." A blue haired young woman said, causing the mercenary to give her a confused look.

Samus then saw him turn to look at her while he reminded her, "Lucina, you know that your father wanted me to stay and protect both you and Robin until you left to go back to Ylisse."

"Yes, I know. But I think that it would be better for you and your wife to go back home to Corneria. And please don't worry about your payment. I'm sure if I explain everything to father he'll understand and the money will be delivered to you without any problems." Lucina countered, with a warm smile on her face.

"Well, alright if you're certain there won't be any problems then I guess I'm done here." Fox replied, before crossing his arms together. He then continued with, "Now the only question is where's the nearest bank so that we can get some money out for plane tickets back home?"

"Oh no, no, that won't be neeeded. I'd more the happy to pay for your plane ride back home. "Princess Peach stated, followed by letting out a light giggle.

"That's very nice of you, Princess Peach. But you don't have to..." Fox tried to counter with, before he was cut off.

"Please don't worry about it. And besides I wasn't going to let you refuse my offer in the first place." Peach remarked, while placing her hands on her hips.

ooooooo

Ganondorf looked out onto the front courtyard from a second story window of the castle upon receiving word that the princess and her guests had returned from their tour. And as he looked at the group he not only noticed that the mercenary Fox McCloud was gone. But he also saw Lucina waving farewell to everyone as she got into the Ylisse royal carriage before it began to be pulled away from the castle. Seeing this new development unfold prompted the Gerudo to let out a loud laugh before he commented with, "Well, it seems like my plan can be pushed ahead further then I thought it could. It is a bit disappointing knowing that I won't be able to get rid of either Fox McCloud or Princess Lucina. However, this also makes it so that Princess Peach won't be off sightseeing with them as often. Which means I can get back to trying to convince her to join me in my plans for revenge. Of course she won't know about that little detail because I'm certain with the proper setup I can make her less trusting towards her guests." The warlock then walked away from the window towards the door to the room his was in. Before he opened it though he grabbed onto a book with a thick brown colored cover on it as he continued with, "And I believe that this book holds the answers to my current dilemma. Now I just have to find the prefect chance to ask the princess the right question regarding this book. Once I do that she'll have no other choice but to place all of her trust with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bowser looked ahead while he and Wii Fit Trainer were up in the sky inside his clown car before he moved his slightly turns the gray haired woman. Upon doing this he bitterly asked, "So once we get to the Mushroom Kingdom what will you do then? Will go off and try to find an empty building to buy there too?"

"Well, the idea had crossed my mind. However, there is no need to worry because I plan on sticking by you for the majority of our time. Just to make sure you don't lose your temper." The white skinned woman reassured the Koopa King with a smile on her.

Hearing that comment however, made the red haired koopa quickly turn away as he shot back with, "Well good. Besides even if you didn't want to stay I'd have made you anyway."

He heard the woman let out a heavy sigh as she responded back with, "You know you don't have to force people to do things for you. It won't make you feel any better inside by picking people who aren't as strong or as tall as you."

"Yeah...you're right I guess. I better make sure not to do that once we get to Peach's Castle." The red eyed king commented, before he saw said castle off in the distance.

After Bowser had said this though he felt one of the yoga instructor's hands go on top of his right hand as she calmly replied back with, "Well don't worry because whether this goes good or bad just know that I'll be right there by your side to try and help you as best I can."

"Uh, t-thanks..." The large Koopa muttered, with a light blush on his face.

ooooooo

Peach walked down the hallway towards the dining room with a skip in her step because of how well things were going so far with everyone. She was also quite glad that Meta Knight and Ganondorf hadn't fought one other the entire. However, the Mushroom Princess did see both the anthro wolf and Hylian Princes give the Gerudo a glare every now and then out of what she assumed was suspicion. Thinking of this prompted the pink dressed woman to lose her skip and heavily sigh while she told herself, "I wish there was some way I could prove to Zelda and Meta Knight that Ganondorf has changed for the better. Just having the three here in the Mushroom Kingdom won't be enough..."

"Princess, Princess we've got big trouble! Bowser is heading this way towards the castle! In fact his just about to land his clown car!" A Toad shouted, causing the blue eyed woman to quickly turn around.

Upon hearing this from her subject the princess let out a quiet gasp before she commented, "Bowser is coming here? Goodness, this is a bit unlike him to not go through with some sort of plan to kidnap me."

"Yeah, you're right. But what if this IS a part of some sort of evil plot he made up?" The red spotted Toad asked, worry clear in hsi voice.

"Now, now there's no need to worry. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why Bowser came here. But just to be safe please make sure that all of the guests come outside." Peach reassured her subject, before she began to make her way towards the front doors of the castle.

ooooooo

Zelda stood outside along with everyone else as she saw an odd shaped flying machine slowly lower itself onto the ground. And once it had come to a stop she saw a very large creature with a shell that had large spikes on it jump out of the odd vehicle. The Princess also saw this creature help a pure white skinned woman get out of the vehicle as well.

The bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom placed a hand underneath her chin as she thought to herself, " _Hmm, I remember Peach mentioning a creature who had this similar description like the one that's before me. This person must be Bowser, King of the Koopas and the Darklands. But if that is true, then why has he come here?"_

After a few seconds had passed though she was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard Peach's voice as she asked, "King Bowser, to what do myself and my guests owe this unexpected arrival from you? And who is that woman that has accompanied you?"

"Well, I heard that you were having a get together of sorts. So I decided to join in on it. And this woman who's with me is Wii Fit Trainer. She's been helping me with a few things around my kingdom." Bowser replied, as the Hyrulean noblewoman saw a smug look on the Koopa's face.

"Oh, is that so? And how do we know that this isn't just one of your plots to capture the Princess you also try to take over her kingdom?" A voice questioned, causing everyone to turn only to see Ganondorf now standing behind Princess Peach.

Zelda then found herself flinching a little when she heard the large koopa let out a deep growl while he remarked back with, "Tch, like you're one to talk."

"I'm afraid I do not have any idea of what you are referring to." The Gerudo smugly countered, now a grin on his face.

"Now, now there's no need to be so hostile to one another. So why don't we all go inside and have some tea." Peach suggested, before she began to walk back inside the castle.

"That sounds like a great idea." Wii Fit Trainer replied, before she and everyone else walked inside as well.

But while everyone was doing this Zelda remained outside for a moment as she saw her bodyguard look at her with a hint of worry as he asked, "Is everything alright, Your Highness?"

"Yes, everything is fine. However, I think Bowser may know what Ganondorf is planning. So whenever the time presents itself we should ask him what he may know. Perhaps this is our chance to prevent that man's plans from coming to life." Zelda stated, as she also began to walk inside along side her bodyguard.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin slowly lifted the tea cup up to her lips before she gently took a drink of her tea. While she did this though she looked over at Lucario and mentally asked him, _"So what is Bowser's aura like? Do you think his someone we could trust? Or do we have a second person that we need to keep an eye on?"_

 _"Hmm, it's somewhat difficult to say for sure. I feel both evil and good auras within him. But perhaps if we're lucky the good aura will overtake the evil inside of him. If that did happen then the only person we'll have to worry about is Ganondorf."_ The Aura Pokemon replied back, as he turned his head to look in her general direction.

 _"I see. Then let's just wait and see how things unfold before we attempt to talk to him."_ The white haired woman suggested, as she saw the large Koopa glare at Ganondorf from where he was seated at.

"Oh, Princess Peach, this tea is wonderful." Wii Fit Trainer said, as she placed her cup onto the dining table.

"Yes, I have to agree. The blend you chosen was a choice for tonight." Princess Zelda added, as Robin saw her turn her head to look at her. Once she had done this she continued with, "Do you not agree, Robin?"

"Huh? Oh, um yes. This tea is very good." The black cloaked woman let out, as she tried to act like she had been listening the entire time.

This type of respond had not gone unnoticed by the Hylian Princess as she asked, "Robin, is everything alright? You seem distracted by something."

Once this had spoken though everyone was caught off guard a bit when Bowser interjected with, "I think I know what's bugging the tactician. She's probably wondering the same thing am I." He then pointed a clawed finger over at Ganondorf while he added, "And that's what plan this guy is plotting!"

"Hmph. Like I told you earlier. I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." The warlock countered, as he glared daggers back at the Koopa KIing.

This prompted the red haired Koopa to ball his right hand into a fist before slamming it onto the table causing everything that was on it to shake for a bit. While that was happening though he shouted, "Don't you dare try to play dumb with me! If you didn't have some kind of plan to take over this kingdom then would you have wasted my time trying to get me to help you?!"

Right after this though Princess Peach cleared her throat before she stood up and remarked back with, "Bowser, that is quite enough of this poor behavior. And so I'm going to have to ask you to leave before you make things unpleasant for everyone else."

"Fine. If that's how you want it then I'll just go outside." Bowser coldly muttered, as he got up and stomped out of the dining room.

"Um please excuse me everyone. But I better go make sure King Bowser calms down without setting anything on fire." Wii Fit Trainer commented, once she had also gotten up out of her chair.

ooooooo

Bowser let out a mighty roar before he grabbed both sides of his head and shook it rapidly from side to side while he shouted, "I hate that Gerudo SO MUCH!"

"Bowser, please try to calm down. If Peach finds out how you're acting she'll must likely ask us to leave her castle right away." The dark gray haired woman advised, in an attempt to calm the Koopa's angry.

"I would listen to Wii Fit Trainer, King Bowser. You must not let Ganodnorf's words get to you so easily." A voice commented, prompting the red eyed king to turn around and see Princess Zelda along with Robin, Lucario, and Meta Knight walking towards him and the yoga instructor.

"Tch, why'd you guys come out here?" The large Koopa questioned, as he moved his arms in front of himself and crossed them together.

"We came out here because we want to know if Ganondorf told you about his plans when the two of you met one another." Meta Knight stated, taking a step forward.

Hearing this caused the Koopa King to release a heavy sigh while he confessed, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm afraid Ganondorf never told me the full details of his plan. All he told me was that I would get the Mushroom Kingdom after he had convinced Peach to help him get his revenge on you, Princess Zelda and your bodyguard Meta Knight."

"Tch, that craven. His only form of revenge is death." The dark blue furred lupine muttered with venom clear in his voice.

 _"Even with this in mind. That would explain why there's been continuing changes to the Princess's aura. I think that the more time Peach spends with the warlock, the more she is being influenced by his own dark aura."_ Lucario mentally explained, causing everyone to turn their attention to him and Robin.

"Hmm, if that's the case then how do we get her to see through Ganondorf's ruse?" The tactician asked, as she placed a hand underneath her chin.

Sadly while the group was discussing among themselves they failed to notice the warlock as he was spying on them from a slightly opened window in one of the castle's hallways. Hearing what they had to say did not concern him though as he told himself, " _Those poor fools. They fail to realize that talking with Bowser is just a part of my plan. Now all I have to do is spin a convincing lie to tell the Princess. And perhaps once that happens then I can get rid of each and everyone one of them."_

ooooooo

What looked to be a falling star fell out of the night sky and landed a good distance away from Toad Town and Peach's Castle. In actually however, that shooting star was Rosalina. And when she waved her wand this caused her to gently land onto the grass filled field she was in. She then looked ahead of herself at the tall whir and red castle as she said out loud, "I must hurry before it's too late. If I don't then I fear something terrible will happen here."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Princess Peach ran her brush through her hair while she sat in front of a mirror. And as she did this she sighed heavily and said out loud to herself, "Hmm, I wonder why everyone had left the dining room last night as soon as they were done with their tea? In fact I didn't see them for about an hour or so..." A knock on her bedroom door caught her attention while she turned slightly and added, "Come in." The blonde haired woman heard the doorknob being turned before it was opened to reveal Ganondorf. "Oh Ganondorf, did you need something?" The Princes asked, once she had stood up out of her chair and placed the brush on the dresser next to her.

And upon the door being closed the blonde haired woman saw the black armored Gerudo turn to her before he told her, "I'm afraid that I have some troubling news to report, Your Highness. Last night after everyone had finished their tea I saw all them out in the outer garden of the castle. They seemed to be having a conversation with King Bowser. What that conversation was about however, I'm afraid I only heard a small amount of it. But from what I heard it seems they could be plotting something against you."

"What? Why on earth would you make such an assumption?" Peach asked, placing her hands on her hips.

She then saw the warlock walk up to her before he handed her a brown cover book that had been in his hands. Once he had done this he remarked back with, "Let me ask you this do Princess Zelda and the others know that you have an older sister?"

This comment caused the Mushroom Princess to gasp while she replied back with, "H-How do you know about that? Such information was meant to be kept a secret."

"Well, I found out this information from a picture in this old book. I found it in the very back of the library." Ganondorf explained, as Peach took the book from him.

Once she had taken the book the blue eyed woman proceeded to open and turn to the very last page of the book. Upon getting to said page the Mushroom Kingdom Princess saw a picture of her and older sister Rosalina when they were children. The picture was actually a few months before their mother had passed away. Once that day had arrived though that was the last Peach saw of her sister. She slowly closed the book and let out a heavy sigh while she said, "Alright so you now know that I will never be able to become Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. So knowing this what will you do now?"

"What will I do? My dear, I believe that question is one you need to answer for yourself." The green shinned man offered, as he took the book away from Peach and set down. She then found herself blushing slightly when she felt one of his large hands gently cup her chin. And once the two were eye level with each other he went on with, "But I have the answer you're seeking. Instead of wasting your life here. Why don't you help me get rid of Princess Zelda. Once we do that then you and I will become the new King and Queen of Hyrule."

"You...you want me to help you get rid of Zelda? But why?" Peach whispered, as she continued to stare into the Gerudo's amber eyes.

And as she did this the princess felt the black armored man run his free hand through her hair when he answered back with, "Because as you know both she and Meta Knight do not trust me. And I'm afraid that the more time you spend with me the less trustworthy you will become in their eyes."

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to believe such a thing could happen." Peach apologized, as she turned her head away.

"There is no need to apologize Princess. I had a feeling you might not fully believe me. But that is alright for I will use some magic I know so that you can see and hear for yourself what I heard them discuss last night." Ganondorf reassured her, as he walked away from her thus letting go of her chin.

And upon reaching the front wall of her room the pink dressed clad woman say a small amount of dark magic appear on the warlock's right hand before he slowly began to move it in front of the wall. After this Peach's eye's widen in surprise when she saw a picture form right in front of her. In this picture it showed Zelda and everyone else who looked to be standing next to each other in a circle. What really caught her off guard was the fact that they were conversing with Bowser about something. Seeing this prompted the princess to move closer to the scene as it began to play out before her. And as it did this she heard Zelda's voice as she asked, "So Lucario, you are saying that we shouldn't trust Princess Peach any longer."

"Yes, I'm afraid it has to be this way. For if she gets too close to Ganondorf then there is no telling what she might do." The Aura Pokemon answered back with his arms crossed.

The Princess then saw Bowser let out a puff of smoke from his nostrils while he commented, "Ya see. I knew that Ganondorf guy couldn't be trusted."

"Yes, this truly not the best news to hear. And I"m afraid Chrom won't take to this information too well either." Robin admitted, as she looked down at the brick walkway they were standing on.

"Don't worry Robin, you won't have to tell Chrom this information. For if we can get rid of Ganondorf then everything should be fine." Meta Knight stated, as he looked over at the tactician.

Tears began to form in Peach's eyes as she saw the image fade away with everyone nodding in agreement. And when it had disappeared completely she shook her head from side to side and quietly let out, "No, this can't be true. It just can't be."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Your Highness. But what I showed you was the truth." Ganondorf replied, before Peach heard him walk towards her again. She then felt his arms warp around her which caused a light blush to quickly spread on her face after he had added, "But do not fear for I will not let a single one harm you."

The Princess then found herself lean her head forward until it was up against his armored body. Once she did this she said, "Thank you Ganondorf."

"But of course, my princess." The warlock replied, as a smirk formed on his face knowing that his plan was coming along just as he had hoped it would.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucario stared down at the Lucarionite Mega Stone and Bracelet that were in his paws as he walked down the current hallway he was in. While he did this however, the Pokemon thought out loud, "Hmm, I wonder if I should give the bracelet to Robin or not. I do believe that she and I could develop a strong bond which would give me the ability to Mega Evolve. However, even if I achieve such a thing. Would that even be enough to stand a chance against Ganondorf?"

When the Aura Pokemon came upon Robin's bedroom though it opened to reveal the tactician. And when she saw Lucario standing out in the hall she greeted him with, "Oh, hello Lucario. Is there something you needed or wanted to talk with me about? And why is that stone tied around your neck like that?"

"The stone that is around my neck is known as Lucarionite. It's a stone that allows a Lucario to Mega Evolve during a battle." Lucario explained, as he wrapped his empty paw around it. While he did this he lifted up his paw that had the bracelet on it and continued on, "However, for a select few Pokemon to achieve this form of Evaluation this item is also required for it. And only by having a trainer who has a strong bond with their pokemon can use this ability once they press the button on the middle of the arm wear." He then took her right hand and placed the bracelet in her palm when he ended with, "And so with this in mind I'm giving you this bracelet."

"I see. And I must admit that sounds very interesting. But as interesting as all of this is. Why would you give me this bracelet? I'm not a Pokemon Trainer so I'm afraid I won't be able to help you Mega Evolve." Robin replied, a displeased look on her face.

"Yes, you may not be a Pokemon Trainer. However, I think it would be best for us to try this when Ganondorf puts the final parts of his plan into action." The blue, black, and yellow furred jackal like creature stated, as he showed a look of determination in his eyes.

"Hmm, that is a good idea since I'd imagine that you become much stronger once you Mega Evolve. But what if that's not enough to beat him?" The brown eyed woman asked, once the two had began to walk down the hallway.

While they did this though Lucario replied back with, "I never said that I wanted to use this to defeat him. I will only be using this so that it will buy Zelda some time so she can summon a weapon that can defeat him after myself and Meta Knight have weaken him."

"Ah, I see. However, regardless of what happens. Please promise me that you'll try to be safe while fighting him." Robin pleaded, as the two came upon the doors that led to the outer garden.

Once the two had walked outside however, Lucario looked over at the young woman and gave her a confident grin as he reassured her, "You do not need to worry about me. I will do all I can to help end the fight as quickly as possible."

ooooooo

Zelda and Meta Knight walked down one of the less busy streets of Toad Town as the sun began to set in the kingdom. Interestingly enough the two were currently walking through a section of the town that seemed to have mostly jewelry stores or stands on either side of the road. "I must admit, I was not expecting there to be so many places to purchase jewelry here. It seems the Mushroom Kingdom receives more imports then what Peach had mentioned to us." The Hylian Princess commented, as she noticed all of the stands they had passed by.

"Well to be frank Your Highness. Princess Peach seems more like the type of woman who focuses more so on fashion then jewelry." Meta Knight pointed out, while the two made their way to a small stand that was near the end of the roadway.

Once they had walked up to it a Toadette greeted them with, "Oh hello. Welcome to my stand. I know I might not have a large section like the others here on the block. But I do hope you'll find something that you like."

The noblewoman looked over the small section of rings and necklaces that were on display. Or at least she was until she spotted a plain looking gold chained like martial that had a gem that was in the shape of a circle at the end of it. And to the princess's surprise it also appeared to have a different color on either side of it with the front being red while the back appeared to be a light blue. While she continued to stare at it though she stated, "This necklace looks very nice. It's design is simple, and yet still has its own type of beauty."

"Oh, you're interested in that one? Are you sure about that? I have many other necklaces that would maybe suit you better." The Toadette remarkedb with a surprised look on her face.

Upon hearing this though Zelda shook her head from side to side before she reassured the jewelry stand owner, "No, this one will do just fine. So what is your asking price for it?"

"Um well that one I am selling for about three hundred coins. Which is the second cheapest thing at my stand." The pick colored Toadette confessed, as a worried look spread across her face.

The blue eyed princess was more then willing to buy the item at that price. Before she could do so however, her bodyguard placed the exact amount of coins onto the stand before he simply said, "I will buy that necklace then."

This prompted the brunette to turn to the blue furred anthro wolf as she slightly protested, "That's very sweet of you to do, Meta Knight. But you really don't have to buy the necklace for me..."

Upon looking at the lupine a bit closer though she saw a light blush on his face when he told her, "I know I don't need to buy this for you. But I would...like to get you seomthing before we have leave the Mushroom Kingdom."

The jewelry stand owner carefully took the coins and put them away. She then did her best to hand out the necklace as she said, "Thank you for stopping by. Here is your necklace."

Zelda gently took the item from the sales clerk while she responded back with, "You are very welcome." She then looked over at Meta Knight once again also with a light blush on her face as she added, "And thank you, Meta Knight."

"Of course Your Highness. I will always be here for you." The lupine swordsman said, as the two made their way back to Peach's Castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rosalina walked down the street with the sun high in the cloudless sky after she had found a inn for the previous night to rest at. But while she walked down the road though the light blue eyed woman released a heavy sigh and muttered to herself, "I wonder what should I do? I feel as though I should go straight to the castle. And yet I feel as though that might only make things worse."

While the platinum blonde haired woman continued on her way though a voice brought her to a stop once it called out, "Princess Rosalina, is that you? Have you finally come back for good this time?"

The care taker of the Lumas knew the person that the voice belonged to. And as she turned to face the person speaking to her she replied, "Toadsworth, I wasn't expecting to see you outside of the castle."

"Yes, well earlier this month Princess Peach had me take some time off from my duties as her adviser. However, I'm afraid I could not bring myself to stay away for the entire month." Toadsworth explained, once he had readjusted his glasses.

"I see. Then please tell me why could you not enjoy your vacation to it's fullest?" Rosalina asked, as she walked towards the adviser.

The elderly Toad cleared his throat before he told her, "Well, I'm afraid that Princess Peach has had a certain guest at the castle that I just do trust. I know she means well by having him stay there. However, I feel as though he is planning something behind Her Highness's back."

Hearing this prompted Rosalina to plan a hand underneath her chin as she responded back with, "Is that so? And what is the name of this guest that you are worried about?"

"His name was Ganondorf, my lady. But please why don't we head back to the castle. Maybe you can convince Peach that he cannot be trusted. Although I must advice you to becareful if he should show up. He may not have done anything yet, but I can tell that he is quite skilled with magic." Toadsworth remarked, while he turned and began to walk towards the castle.

"Very well, if you really want me to talk to Peach then I shall try my best. But there is no need to worry about me, Toadsworth. Even if this Ganondorf is highly skilled at magic I should be fine since I am also skilled with magic as well." Rosalina reassured the adviser as she followed behind him.

ooooooo

Peach sat on her throne in the throne room of her castle as she thought out loud, "Hmm, I wonder if I should truly believe what Ganondorf told me about Zelda and the others? I know he has not done anything to lose my trust. But maybe I should just go ask them myself about this issue." She then heard a knock on one of the throne doors as she said, "Who is it?"

"Peach, it's Zelda. Meta Knight and I would like to speak with you about something." The Hylian told her from the other side of the doors.

"Oh Zelda, please come in." Peach replied, before the left door was opened and the two walked into the throne room. Once the door had closed and they had reached a certain point in the room she continued, "So what did you want to talk about with me?"

"We wanted to tell you that you should cut all of your ties with Ganondorf while you still have the chance." The sliver armored wolf explained, causing one of the Princess's eyebrows to rise upward.

"Oh? And why should I do that? He may have done terrible things in your Kingdom of Hyrule. But he hasn't done anything wrong while his been here in the Mushroom Kingdom." The pick dressed woman commented, as a displeased look formed on her face.

She saw Zelda take a few steps closer towards her while she countered, "We understand that Peach. But do you truly believe he would not turn on you if given the chance? I am only telling you this because we are friends. If you value your life and your citizen's lives you will banish Ganondorf here and now."

"I see. So it seems that he was right the entire time. You are all against me are you?" Peach coldly and yet calmly snapped back, once she had stood up out of her throne.

"What did you say?! What you are saying is foolishness! Don't you understand that you are only a pawn in his plans?! Once you have outlived your use to him that craven will have you killed within seconds!" Meta Knight shouted back, anger clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I refuse to believe you. And how could I lose my trust in him when all of you were speaking to Bowser behind my back?" The Mushroom Princess countered back, as she balled her hands into fists.

"What? How did you learn about this?" Zelda asked, even though she knew who had manipulated all of this.

Peach began to walk pass the two towards the entrance of her throne room. But upon standing next to Zelda though she stopped and whispered. "I found out thanks to Ganondorf of course. He showed me what you and the others were talking about. You are all going to attack me just because I have faith in him. Isn't that why you and the others were out in the garden for about an hour or so?"

The blue eyed woman heard the other noblewoman let out a sigh as she protested, "And you believe him don't you? Which means that trying to defend myself and the others with words is useless isn't it?"

"That is correct. Because now you and I are enemies." Peach stated, while she walked towards the double doors.

Upon reaching them though the blonde haired woman turned and faced the two once more as one of the doors were opened. When that happened she saw Ganondorf out of the corner of her left eye. And once the door had closed she saw him place his right hand onto it which caused a dark energy to engulf the doors. After that had happened the warlock stood next to her while she said, "So let us begin this fight shall we? However, please don't worry for Ganondorf and I agreed to make sure that you are kept alive Princess Zelda. After all we'll need you if we truly want to make the Kingdom of Hyrule ours."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Meta Knight quickly ran in front of Zelda while he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. He then pointed the blade at both Ganondorf and Peach as he snarled at the warlock, "Ganondorf, you wretched cur! You will pay for turning Princess Peach against us!" He then briefly looked over his shoulder back at the Hylian Princess and told her in a determined voice, "Please stay behind me, Your Highness. I will do all that I can to give you enough time to summon the Bow and Arrows of Light."

"Very well. But please be careful." Zelda replied, once she had started to raise her hands into the air to summon the sacred weapons.

The blue furred wolf's eyebrows narrowed before he brought his sword in front of himself to block an incoming magic attack from the Gerudo. The two glared daggers at one another as the black armored man outstretched his right hand and summoned the Warlock Blade into his hand before he remarked, "So that is your plan is it? You are just trying to buy time for your precious Princess so she can use those accursed arrows on me yet again? Well. I do not need to fear that weapon any longer."

'Oh, is that so? Well did you forget that my blade is no mere weapon either." The golden eyed anthro swordsman shot back, while he placed his free hand onto the golden blade. Upon doing this the sword was quickly engulfed with dark magic now making the blade as dark as night itself.

After this had been Meta Knight proceeded to charge at his opponent. And once theirs blades had clashed with one another it caused a large amount of dark energy to flow out of both of the swords. But while they did this the lupine saw out of the corner of his eye Princess Peach who appeared to have a small dagger in her right hand. Both of his eyes widen when he saw her make her way towards Princess Zelda. Sadly this left himself open to which he felt the warlock's fist connect with his jaw. However, he endured the pain as he grabbed the bottom of his cape and throw it over Ganondorf.

Instead of covering his face though the warlock soon felt himself unable to move or see anything for that matter as if he was in a void of complete darkness. And this was exactly what Meta Knight knew would happen upon using his own dark magic as he used the darkness that surrounded them to his advantage and slashed at the warlock multiple times before he delivered one last blow to the mark on Ganondorf's chest. After this had been done the effect of the spell wore off revealing the throne room once more.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and swung his blade downward thus getting rid of the dark magic that surrounded it. He then turned his attention back to Ganondorf when he heard him let out a groan of pain before he fell onto his knees. Once he had heard this the anthro swordsman began to walk away from him while he said, "You should give up while you are still able to do so." Once he had reached a certain amount of steps away he turned slightly and looked at the warlock once more and added, "Unless of course you want me to end your life here and now."

To the blue furred wolf's surprise he heard the Gerudo let out a strained laugh before he countered with, "You fool. Even if you did have enough power to defeat me. Would that even matter...if you could do nothing as your Princess was killed right before your eyes."

"What?!" Meta Knight snapped, while he turned his head towards Princess Zelda. Upon doing this he saw that Princess Peach was only a few steps away from the noblewoman. This caused him to run towards her while he yelled, "YOUR HIGHNESS, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

ooooooo

Zelda eyes widen in shock when she saw Princess Peach attempt to stab her with the dagger that was in her right hand. She acted quickly though as she jumped away from the other princess. She then raised her arms up in front of herself while she pleaded, "Peach, you must stop this. Please, I do not wish to fight you."

"If that's true then all you have to do is renounce yourself as the ruler of Hyrule." Peach countered, as she tried to stab the Hylian again.

The brunette haired princess narrowed her eyes once she had grabbed the Mushroom Princess's right hand. Doing this caused the dagger to fall out of her hand and onto the floor. And as the two stared at one another she responded back with, "What you ask of me is foolish. If Ganondorf was given Hyrule he would bring it to ruin within a day."

"Lies! I would be ruling right next to him. Do you really think I'd let him do a such thing?" Peach countered, while she let go of Zelda and bent down to grab the dagger.

Seeing this prompted the Hyrulean Princess to raise her arms intot he air and close her eyes. While she did this she focused her energy on finishing summing the Bow and Arrows of Light. And within seconds the sacred weapon appeared above her before it gently fell into her hands. Zelda acted quickly as she grabbed a Light Arrow and lined it up against the Light Bow. She then pulled back the bowstring and aimed the arrow right at Ganondorf, who was still on his knees. For an instant however, she looked over at Peach who was now being held in place by Meta Knight. While Peach tried to break free though Zelda told her, "And yet I tell you once more that Ganondorf cannot be trusted." She then removed her fingers from the bowstring sending the arrow flying towards it's intended target. And right before it struck the Gerudo's chest she went on with, "And so for the sake of all of Hyrule, Ganondorf must be stopped. Therefore I must ask you to forgive me for this will be the last time you will ever see him among the living."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin looked up from her book when she heard Lucario stand up onto his feet. She closed the book and asked him, "Lucario, what's wrong? Has soemthing happened to Meta Knight and Zelda?"

"Yes. It seems they are fighting with Ganondorf and Princess Peach in the throne room. However, I cannot clearly see their auras. Some sort of barrier is blocking my view." Lucario answered back, before the two began to run towards the throne room.

It did not take them long since Lucario used extreme speed once he had taken the tactician's hand. Upon reaching the doors to the throne room though the white haired woman could faintly see a barrier of darkness that had been placed in front of the doors. She knew that Ganondorf must have done this to ensure no one would be able to get inside the room. Before either she or the Aura Pokemon could do anything though the two turned their heads when they heard heavy stomping heading their way. And within a fre minutes both Robin ahd Lucario saw Bowser and Wii Fit Trainer walk up to them while the yoga instructor asked, "Robin, Lucario, why are both of you standing outside of Peach's throne room doors?"

"We're standing out here because there is a barrier blocking the doors. And so we're trying ot figure out a way to get rid of the barrier." The hazel eyed woman explained, while she placed her right hand underneath her chin.

She was not able to try and figure out any sort of plan that would get rid of the barrier because within a few seconds she heard and saw Bowser stomp past her and said, "So what if there's a barrier in front of the door. Just let me pound my fist into it. With enough force it should give us enough time to get in there before it closes."

The hazel eyed woman watched as the Koopa King walked up to the barrier and balled a hand into a fist. Before he could make contact with the barrier though he was brought to a stop when Lucario shouted, "Wait! Do not touch that barrier. If you do then I am certain you will be badly injured."

"Alright then fuzzball. If you got a better idea then let's hear it." Bowser shot back, once he had moved away from the throne room doors.

Once Bowser had spoken these words though Robin saw the Aura Pokemon look over at her as he told everyone, "Yes, I am going to try and attack the barrier once I have Mega Evolved." He then looked at the tactician and added, "Are you ready to give it a try, Robin?"

"Yes." Robin replied, as she pushed the button on the bracelet and then raised it above her head.

To her and the others amazement Lucario was engulfed in a circular like sphere for a few seconds before it broke apart revealing Mega Lucario. Upon this happening the hazel eyed young woman was still in shock at how the Pokemon looked after he had Mega Evolved. Overall Robin saw that Lucario had pretty much the same colored fur as before. However, she did see some red fur on his hand paws, foot paws, and on the back of his head. She also saw that his tail was covered in yellow fur and looked similar to Fox's own tail. She watched as he put his hands somewhat behind him before he released an Aura Sphere. And once the attack had struck the barrier everyone looked on as lighting seemed to come out of the magic barrier to which Robin figured was happening because of the power of Lucario's Aura Sphere.

Unfortunately once the attack had dissolved the four saw that the barrier was still standing, but with a small crack in it. Seeing this prompted Robin to look over at the Pokemon while she told him, "That was a good attack, Lucario. I think one more shot to that crack should bring down the barrier."

"Actually there will be no need to overexert yourself. So please allow me to get rid of the magic barrier." A soft voice commented, causing everyone to turn and see a tall platinum blonde haired woman in a light blue dress walk towards them.

"Lady Rosalina, please be careful." A tan and brown spotted elderly looking Toad begged, to which caught Robin's attention. And when she turned to look at the servant he continued with, "Oh Lady Robin, it's very nice to meet you. I am Toadsworth, the adviser to both Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina."

"What?! You mean to tell me that she's Peach's older sister!" Bowser shouted, while Rosalina lifted her wand and waved it a few times in the air.

Once she had done this a bright light covered the barrier before it shattered allowing entrance into the room once more. The tactician and everyone else walked into the throne room after Rosalina had opened the door and had also walked into the room. When the group had entered the room however, all of them were quite shocked to see Princess Peach on her knees in tears next to the fallen Ganondorf. And when Robin looked towards the throne she saw Meta Knight and Zelda walking towards them.

"So I take it Ganondorf was defeated?" Robin asked, upon looking back at Ganondorf.

"Yes, I believe it's over. So please Peach just let go of whatever feelings you have for Ganondorf." Rosalina gently suggested, once she was standing next to the pink dressed woman.

The white haired young woman looked on in confusion as the Mushroom Princess put her hands together in what Robin assumed was prayer. Shortly after though she and the others let out loud gasps when a pink light engulfed the Gerudo. And once a few seconds had passed the light faded and to their amazement almost of his wounds had been healed. When she had moved her hands away Ganondorf's eyes burst open before he placed his left onto the red carpet.

Upon doing this a portal of darkness seemed to be forming underneath both himself and Princess Peach. And while it began to pull them down into it Rosalina pleaded, "Peach, please you must get of there. If you do not then there will be turning back for you."

"Yes, you're right. But don't you understand? I've already made my decision." The Princess simply said, before both she and Ganondorf disappeared within the portal of darkness.

After this the portal vanished leaving the group somewhat shocked and surprised at what they both heard and saw. Within a few seconds though Zelda broke the silence when she looked over at Toadswworth and asked, "Forgive me for asking you this question. But since it appears as though you have lost your Princess, who will rule over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Don't worry Princess Zelda, I will be ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom from now on." Rosalina stated, before she looked over at Bowser. Once she did this she added, "And before all of you leave for your own kingdoms I think we should add one last kingdom to this alliance that Toadsowrth had informed me about earlier."

"W=What? You're actually willing to add my kingdom to this alliance you guys have going on?" The Koopa King asked, shock clearly showing on his face.

"Of course. Granted we were not sure of you intentions upon first meeting you. However, after giving it some thought we all agreed to include you and your kingdom. And I'm certain you will be able to figure something out that you can trade to all of us." Zelda explained with a warm smile on her face.

"Alright! Then expect a letter from me within a week if not sooner." Bowser proclaimed, before he and everyone else walked of the throne room.

But once everyone had left Toadsworth looked up at Rosalina and asked, "Your Highness, don't you think you should have told Sir Meta Knight and Princess Zelda that you are Peach's older sister?"

"Don't worry Toadsowrth, I plan on telling them once this issue that has happened here as been a distant memory." Rosalina stated, as they left the throne room to see everyone leave safely from the castle.

 **A/N: Alright finally done with this story. And yes sadly, I will admit that I kind of rushed through this ending of the story. In fact if I had been able to type more during November and December this story would have been a bit more flushed out story line wise. However, for the next three stories I will be doing my best to make sure that nothing like this does not happen again. Which is why I will be raking a little break from typing...for right now at least. I might start my third SD Card story in either March or April. And so before I go I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and that the next story I work on will have a Hyrule Warriors like feel to it.**


End file.
